gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Unified Earth Government
|type=Representative Democracy(De jure) Despotist Totalitarian Empire (De facto) |constitution= |head of state= Chancellor Francis Leblanc |commanderinchief= |executive=Office of the Chancellor |legislative=Governor Circle |judicial= |capital=Earth |currency=Credit |officiallanguage=English Various Earth Languages |state religious body=Multi-Religious |organizations= |national holiday=Multi-Holidays |formedfrom=United Nations |first seen=Early 2100s |datefragmentation= |datereorganized= |datedissolved= |daterestored= |universe=Galactic Colonization }} The Unified Earth Government (UEG), also referred to as The Government, but most commonly known as Unified Earth was the central, main branch of government that quickly followed the United Nations shortly after its apparent dissolution in the early 2000s. Said to have territory that encompassed all of the Milky Way Galaxy, Unified Earth utilized their vast resources and influence to specifically administer and protect Earth and the Colonies from both internal and external threats respectively. The was regularly defined as a Representative Democracy to the general populace and galaxy at large; as it was largely composed of numerous colonized star systems that allied with Earth as a means to strive for and maintain economical security and prosperity Power in the Milky Way Galaxy was commonly associated with EarthGov, mainly because it served as the dominant political entity for several centuries, significantly much more longer when compared to the considerably younger Human Federation. The was known to play a pivotal role in Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic, being one of the three primary factions in the series. History Formation Government and Politics Upon its formation, the was originally intended to run as a true Federalistic Representative Democracy, much like its predecessor the United Nations (and to a smaller degree, the United States of America), albeit on a galactic level. This was clearly evident in the early years of the , where both Space and Planet Colonies were constantly being established and admitted Despite EarthGov's consistent claims of their adherence to Democracy and Free Will, power was eventually consolidated Chancellor of the UEG Originally intended to serve in role comparable to that of a Presidency, the Chancellory was meant to act as EarthGov's Head of State, Head of Government, and Chief Diplomat among other roles. List of officially recognized Chancellors: *Andrew LeBlanc *George Frank *Juniper Clarke *Chris Kane *Leila Forbes *Francis Leblanc Executive Branch Legislative Branch Upon the formation of the , any previously established Senate was quickly dismissed, as a means to unify and promote unity amongst Earth and all the concurrent and forthcoming Colonies. As quick as it was dismissed, the Senate was reborn and ultimately reorganized into the future Galactic Senate, or the Governor Circle as it had been often later referred to. Judicial Branch Economics The Economy of the was consistently in a state of balance, and was regularly known to be diverse and stable in numerous areas. Ever since formation of the , the appointed Chancellor initiated a long process of stabilizing and centralizing policies in an effort to enhance and expand the important economy. Inflation was virtually non-existent. One of the many policies was to attempt to prolong economic prosperity, in which the Government also nationalized several corporations and companies. The ones affected were mainly those that acted against EarthGov's interest and proved themselves unreliable and untrustworthy. Other than that, the UEG usually left the Corporate Sector to its own devices. One result of this decision that several commercial interests came together to form groups in a better effort to increase their influence on the economy, such as the Sol Economic Union and the Way Trade Federation. Another effect was that a number of corporate entities managed to have a monopoly on several interests, such as Revolutech Advanced Industries's hold over starship design and mobile suit manufacturing. The owed the majority of its holdings to both planetary and interplanetary trade, something that it actively promoted. Trade was crucial to the very survival to Earth and every Colony. Imports and exports were valuable assets and the massive scale of these endeavors required a large amount of interaction in order to successfully work. Due to the 's vast amount of wealth, the UEG invested an immeasurable amount of resources and a countless amount of UEG Credits into the military backbone of the and developmental research. As a result, the Unified Earth Defense Force rapidly expanded to a point where millions of starships, mobile armours, and mobile suits had been fielded. Research reached an all time high where scientific discoveries had been extensively developed and put to use. This development also ultimately allowed the to constantly police the Colonies and reign with a veiled iron fist. With their wealth and vast military resources, the UEG could confidently wage war with the Human Federation for an unspecified amount of time. For any type of monetary transaction, the Unified Earth Government utilized the universal UEG Credit in an attempt for economic stability within the Milky Way Galaxy. Every Colony under Earth accepted the UEG Credit, even the Worlds in the Outer Colonial Territories and Fringe Territories. However, the UEG Credit often came into conflict with Federal Credits, the currency commonly utilized by the opposing Human Federation. While the UEG Credit could be exchanged for Federal Credit and vice versa, the general bias and unfairness of the exchange rate coupled with the ongoing war between the and the Human Federation practically made it useless and nonexistent. Since its formation, UEG Credit was primarily backed by the immense wealth incurred by Earth and was regularly regulated by the EarthGov Banking Group. Society and Culture Military The military arm of the the was regularly referred to as the Unified Earth Defense Force. Simply led by the Commander, the Defense Force consisted of both the Navy and Army. The Unified Earth Defense Force was regulated to a variety of roles typical for a Military, which included the maintainment of peace and order on all Worlds and provide security for their trade routes. Ultimately, the Defense Force was responsible for the very protection and defense of all of EarthGov's territories in the Galaxy, from either inside or outside threats and influences. Astrography The territory of the was defined by the reach of Chancellor's authority, which theoretically ranged in an excess of 64,750 light years. As such, the dominion of the Unified Earth Government could be seen as a bulbous sphere where the center of it all was Earth, and by extension the Sol System. However, due to the uncertainty and general untrustworthiness of their Star Charts, the true extent of UEG territory remained vague at best. The was said to encompass countless worlds in the Milky Way Galaxy. By GC 100, the UEG Administration had reportedly managed to document and catalogue all the worlds in their territory. However, the exact number under them was not entirely set in stone; the Unified Earth Government routinely added more territory through the majority of their military campaigns. The extent of their dominion reportedly ranged from the Inner Colonial Territories to Fringe Space. As a result, their territory consisted of several million member worlds, hundreds of space colonies, space stations, and independent space asteroids. The Unified Earth Government originally encompassed a much more significant portion but upon the formation of the Human Federation, they lost more than a third of their territory, namely the majority of the Outer Colonial Territories and all of the Fringe Worlds to the Federation via defection, invasion, and even outright destruction. Due to the sheer size of their acquired territory, the Unified Earth Government had effectively managed to the split and divide the Milky Way Galaxy into five administrative regions, each called Segmented Zones. The Segmented Zones were regularly known to be the primary divisions of the Unified Earth Government. Each Zones were divided into Sectors, which were predetermined areas of space based on astrological coordinates and unnamed specialized factors. These Regions were called: *'The Center': The supposed "center" of the Unified Earth Government. It dictated that the Earth and the Sol System was the "heart" of the Milky Way. Several neighboring Systems were also included and these were regularly referred to as the Core Worlds. Due to Sol's strategic importance, the majority of the Core Worlds had been heavily fortified by the Unified Earth Defense Force. *'The West': The supposed "west" of the Unified Earth Government. It most notably contained the majority of the Forge Worlds, planets primarily responsible for the manufacturing of their various military assets. The West was regularly known to be associated with and under the protection of megacorporation Revolutech Advanced Industries. Like with the Core Worlds, the Forge Worlds were heavily fortified and defended by a mixture of the UEG Military and the RAI Private Security Force. Even though "The West" was supposedly under the control of the Unified Earth Government, Revolutech Advanced Industries had a much larger influence and were considered to be the main governmental body of the region. *'The East': The supposed "east" of the Unified Earth Government. The East, along with the North and Western Zones, bore the majority of the Middle Colonial Territories. The Segmented Zone was most notable for its critical role in the Milky Way War, as it and the Northen Region were the ones who often came into conflict with the Human Federation due to their close proximity to each other. As such, the Unified Earth Government often used the North and East as one of their primary staging areas into Federation Territory. *'The North': The supposed "north" of the Unified Earth Government, it was considered by many to be one of the largest regions under the Unified Earth Government in terms of habitable planets and population, second only to the Core Worlds found in the Center. The Northern Region famously provided the Unified Earth Government with the necessary manpower for the military and was widely known to possess the largest amounts of Fortress Worlds, heavily fortified planets of great military importance that served as a line of defense against any potential threats. *'The South': The supposed "south" of the Unified Earth Government. The South was the least populated, least explored, and least defended Segmented Zone under the Unified Earth Government. The Southern Region was largely composed of uninhabitable planets and asteroid belts. Due to these various factors, many within the UEG considered the South to be the Dead Zone, the most undesirable place to inhabit. The majority of the population found within the South were composed of numerous Space Colonies and Asteroid Base Complexes. Ironically, the few worlds in the South served as Agriculture Worlds, planets primarily responsible for producing and providing the Unified Earth Government with the necessary food to survive. Other denominations of UEG Territory were known to exist and be universally known amongst the Citizenry of the Unified Earth Government. However, since the formation of the Human Federation, usage of these terms had evidently fallen to disuse and were sparingly referred to by the Military and Historians. *'Inner Colonial Territories': The Inner Colonial Territories, otherwise referred to as the Inner Worlds, was Humanity's first attempt to colonize the Milky Way Galaxy. *'Middle Colonial Territories': The Middle Colonial Territories, otherwise referred to as the Middle Worlds, was Humanity's second attempt to colonize the Milky Way Galaxy in an attempt to discover untapped resource-rich worlds *'Outer Colonial Territories': The Outer Colonial Territories, otherwise referred to as the Outer Worlds, was the Unified Earth Government's third and supposedly final attempt to colonize the Milky Way Galaxy and bring all of it under their dominion. The Outer Colonies was considered by many to be the least settled out of all the Territories. Due to being farthest from the Galactic Core, the Outer Colonies was often open to traitorous ideals and rebellion. Ever since the formation of the Human Federation, the vast majority of the Outer Colonial Territories seceded from and renounced their ties with the corrupted Unified Earth Government *'Fringe Worlds': The Fringe Worlds, otherwise referred to as Frontier Space and the Wild Region respectively, were small pockets of colonized space found within the outskirts of the Outer Colonial Territories. The most notable of these pockets were the North Western and the North Eastern parts of the Galaxy. With the rise of the Human Federation, the Unified Earth Government unfortunately no longer has control over that Region. Zone Administration Due to the immense size of the Unified Earth Government Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *The Unified Earth Government bore inspirations and tributes from/to several sources: the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire from Star Wars References Documented References Literature References